how they found out
by dumpy
Summary: how the square finds out about lauren and joey
1. Chapter 1

**e****veryones a bit out of characterThis is how the square find dont moan about spelling and puncuation thats for teachers to do.**

Kats pov

I woke up to something that sounded like giggling? At first i thought it was Alice but when i walked into her room to see what she was laughing at i found her fast asleep well thats weird i guess im just hearing things. As i got back into bed i heard the laughing noise again but this time there was also a deeper sounding laugh and then it all went quiet im sure i wasnt hearing things so i decided to go find out who/what was making the noise. So i went down stairs and i heard something that sounded something like' dont ' come from inside joeys room .How strange .I think theres someone else in there with him. Well i guess i could have a little fun with this. Since the death or their father ive kinda been the parent of the house and both kids have wormed up to me .I knocked on the door of his bedroom .After i heard some whispering and russeling i got the the ok signal ."Come in". I opened the confused to him alone sat there alone watching TV."You ok Kat" he asked me ."Yeah fine, i just thought i heard something but ..." .At that i heard a slight chuckle from under the bed."What was that ?...And i want the truth"

Joeys pov

"Well its hhhmmm its my...my..my girlfriend and shes like really, really shy" i said i mean it wasnt the complete truth but i wasnt really lying as such ."So what your telling me is that you have a 'secert' girlfriend whos so shy that instead of meeting me shes hiding under your bed! You really think im that gullible Joey Branning !".O god shes on to us what should i tell her i mean our own family dont even know yet .And whilst i having to make up some excuse, Lauren is laughing her head off in her hiding space. a couple of times i had to kick her to make her shut up .I mean its her fought im in this persition. You see she stoll the remote and i tickle her to get it off her but she was laughing quite loudly. " What you dont believe i can get a girlfriend that is just rude we have been dating for about 7 months now i mean we did have a 2 month break in between 3 months and 4 so mhurp "i told her trying to make her sound stupid .It wasnt working ."yes but i dont believe someone can be that shy and is laughing at this moment"she said."Well your the one who came in here " all i wish is for her to just drop it .Then i heard my phone buzz it read

1 NEW MESSAGE

FROM :Lauren is awesome :)

i think we should tell her babe i mean she was cheating

on her husband whos she to criticize!

x loz

So i replyed

u hav a point i guess and wen and y did you change ur

name on my fone?

Kat was just about to walk out when i decided to say " wait kat well tell you who it is but you cant tell us its wrong or try and stop us cause dereck already tried and we are still standing strong "i told her i cant lose lauren again i really cant ."ok " Kat told me well i guess theres no turning back now ."You can come out " i heard a thud and a "ow" come from under the bed there was also a mumbled "im ok" and then my girlfriend/cousin lauren appeared out from under the bed .

**What will Kat think of the cousins relationship**


	2. Chapter 2

lauren pov

"Lauren !B...bbuuu...ttt your, your cousins and ,and. Lauren!" Kat stuttered ,well she took it better than i thought she would better than Dereck did i guess. "Does it really matter whether we are cousins i mean shouldnt it be about how we feel. I mean its not like one of us had a affair with someone else while we were married "Joey said said confidently .I look at Kat you could see in her eyes that it wasn't like that. For god sake has that boy ever learnt to shut up. "Joey ,that was just taking it to far ,let me handle this "I looked at him and i guess he got the message ,so with that he left "I'm gonna ,yeah " he said as he left .I mean sometimes it seems like he only has 2 emotions completely calm and punching something! "Kat you promise that you wont tell anyone right i mean me and joey have been through a lot we are not ready for people to find out "i said getting a bit emotional as i finish that sentence .God, see what he does to me ,im turning into a real sap. "look Lauren I'm not going to tell don't worry and i don't think its wrong i was just a little surprised at the time when i found out." she said to me .I could tell that she was still a little upset from the comment joey said earlier .She was just about to walk out when i stoped her " no one thinks that .No one blames you for sleeping with dereck .I mean if hes anything like joey then ,omg did i just say that out loud .Crap!"i said slightly embarrassed " if joey finds out i said that your dead , got it "i added . He really can tfind out i said that i would never live it down. "Dont worry i wont tell him .SO any way your that far on in your relationship then" she said smiking .I lokked down trying to hide the blush creeping up my cheeks ."ill take that as a yes then ,you know lauren your ok"

2 months later

I walked into the r&r to find Joey cleaning glasses "so this is what sharen dragged you away to do is it. were is she anyway ?"i asked him. i swear joeys here more than she is ! "Lola needs help with the baby and i was 'dragged' away because thats what im payed to do "he said making air quotes around dragged ."Ok ,ok i get it you need the money but why dont the others have to get here early?" i mean no one ever gets there till about 7 ,and sharon is hardly there why does he even bother showing up half the time." i have to prepare everything for the night ahead and there is there a bright side to this is that theres no one else here but you and me. "and with that he crashed his lips against mine .Whilst in the middle of a heated make out session we heard footsteps by the time we work out they were coming towards us it was to late ...

**Who is it ? if there is anyone in particular u want it to be tell me **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not that sure who owns the night club so sorry if this afends you cause its not right. Also Lauren (+family) and ? in this are quite close. Also I'm pretending that they left about a year ago and her and hubby were in Dover for a year to bring their daughter up.**

**joeys pov**

Out of nowhere we heard someone clear their voice " excuse me , excuse me who the hell do you think you are and what are you doing in my nightclub" a women voice spoke "Lauren?" O god another family member i need to be introduced to here we go again. "Your back ,omg i missed you so much " Lauren said happily running up to the women ."Well anyway you " she said pointing at me "still haven't answered my question" O god what do i say ,do i tell her the truth or what right now i wish i could disappear."This is my boyfriend ,but i havent told my parents about him yet so it would be great if you could not tell my parent about this ,please ".The women im still not sure what her name is stared at me then Lauren then both of us "ok then ,but why are you here "Blimey does she ever stop with the questions? "i work here as a bar man and i was hired by Sharon my manager .Suddenly the women looked really mad "Well i would love to stay and chat but i have some business to do excuse me" she said as she walked out the r&r slaming the door behind her.

Once she left i looked at Lauren confused ."who was th..." before i could ask Lauren said " That's Jeanine. She is cousin Bianca's ex husband's sister .And she has a little girl named Skyler and a husband named Michael they moved to Dover to do business and quite liked it out there .So they moved there and raised their little girl ."God me and Lauren really do need to be more careful ." You really think you can trust her Lauren "I mean it was bad enough Kat knowing but at least me and Lauren both know her i mean who the hell is this 'Jeanine person anyway."Yeah, she has always been there for me even when everyone else has given up she took me under her wing looked after me .And anyway its not like she knows your name"

**Tanya's pov**

I was just walking to the beauticians when i saw ,no i can't be, it is ." Jeanine " i shouted across the stopped and looked at me and i ran over to her "hello stranger "i said to her " yeah hi ,say you you wouldn't know where i could find sharon ,,do you" she looked kinda distracted ."Yeah actually i do shes probably at Phil's " "Thanks " she said before rushing of toward Phil's house ."Wait ,come over tonight we can catch up ,hay you could meet Joey and Alice. " she turned around and nodded "see you at 7 " she said .

LAUREN

hey hun ,its mum did you know Jeannine's back? There's a family dinner tonight you better be there and could you try and convince Alice and Joey to come please .Im trusting you .See you later. Love you

xMUMx

**Laurens pov **

"Yo, Joseph how do you feel about my mum's cooking tonight ?". i looked at him polishing glasses ,god he was so hot if it wasnt for the fact that we didnt want another scene like earlier i could of " Free food i'm in" he replyed snapping me out of my day dream. " and can you ask your sister we cant have cousin favouritism ". he looked at me smirking " fine and whoose your fave cousin miss Branning ?"i looked at him i could really wined him up now "Well you know ever scince i met Alice i knew we were going to be best friends " ." Yeah ,well i always preferd Abbie


	4. Chapter 4

**ooooo It's dinner time ...Also in this Tanya and max are together but kirsty is trying to break them up.**

**ALICE'S POV **

For god's sake, Joey you spend more time on your hair than I do " I shouted at my brother who was in the bath room gelling his hair ."I thought you and Joe were at dinner with your family " Kat questioned as she walked out the front room. "Yeah so did I ,but Mr. have to get my hair perfect doesn't agree" I said to her. The rest of the Branning's have been so kind to me they really include me and Joey into the family and I just feel so rude when we show up late to things like this ."Joey " I shouted again."I'm coming, I'm coming keep your hair on" he said as he walked downstairs ."finally " I said under my breath ."Bye Kat " I said over my shoulder ."Bye you two ,hope you have fun .See you later "She replied to us .

**LAUREN'S POV **

There was a knock at the door that could be Joey (and Alice) .If we're lucky we might be able to sneak away later .I wonder why we are having this dinner .I open the door "Janine "I said surprised .O god Joeys coming ahhh .Ok deep breaths Lauren deep breaths ."Is something wrong ,wait is this about earlier don't worry I won't tell anyone. Ssshh" Janine whispered noticing Laurens face ."No it's not that ,I just didn't realise how many people were coming " I wispered back trying to hide the worry in my voice ."Well anyway I don't think you've met Scarlett yet "I looked up to see Michael holding a little girl .Omg she so cute i mean last time I saw her she was just a bump .Just as I was about to close the door Alice and Joey came ,running up the stairs." Hey Lauren so sorry we're late someone ,not naming names" Cough "Joey " cough "spent 2 hours on his hair. Anyway I got you guys this ,I don't like going empty handed ."Alice explained handing me a bottle of red wine."Aw thanks you guys ,but if you know what's best for ya then I would give that to my mum and not me."I replied hugging her .As I went to close the front door Joey whispered in my ear "What no hug for me ?"I smirked "No".Just before we walked in to the living room he again whispered in my ear "Cousin ".God does he know how attractive he is .

**JANINE'S POV**

I looked up to see Lauren with and girl and the mystery boy .Well i guess i'll soon find out who he is ."Ahhh ,there you are " i heard tanya saying running up to the girl and boy ,hugging them .I also saw Lauren trying to avoid eye contact with me ,which left me very puzzled ,who the hell is he."Janine ,over here " i saw tanya beckoning me over ."Have you met Derick's kids ?" She asked ."Where is Derrick " i asked ,i mean it's been a whole day and i haven't seen his juvenile face .All of a sudden she went completely white and cleared her throat " H...he ..Derrick ..pass away at Christmas ,anyway" she turn to a slighter happier mood "He " pointing to the mystery boy "is Joey ,the son and that over there " Pointing to the girl he was with "Is the girl Alice .She is so sweet you would never know she was a Branning but Joey he's a diffrent story completely "I was speechless they were COUSINS .


	5. authers note cry 4 help

Please help I've got writers block so could u give me ideas other wise it will end with a

Abi pov

a sickening red coloured liquid pooled around my feet both lauren and joey dead cause a zombie ate their brains

and I don't think there r zombies in London so help me


End file.
